In this application a request is being made to secure funds for alterations and renovations, together with certain basic items of equipment, to establish a Rosalind Russell Memorial Research Laboratory at the San Francisco General Hospital. This laboratory would serve as an integral component of the Multipurpose Arthritis Center at UCSF in conjunction with the research programs currently being conducted at the Moffitt Hospital under the direction of Dr. John Stobo, and at the San Francisco Veterans Administration Medical Center under the direction of Dr. Norman Talal. In Dr. Stobo's laboratory work is being largely directed toward clarifying cellular interactions involved in regulating the function and differentiation of immunocompetent cells in man. In Dr. Talal's laboratory the major theme of current research is directed toward disorded immunologic mechanisms in animals models of human diseases (especially systemic lupus erythematosus) and their modulation by sex hormones. It is anticipated that the new laboratory, for which the Director is yet to be named, will be devoted to complementary fields of investigation such as the pathophysiology of mediators of inflammation and the role of genetic or infectious factors in the rheumatic diseases.